


Follow Me, Follow Me Down

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Secret Omega!Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: “A promise to marry you.” Will repeated solemnly.“You remember, don’t you?” The heir had watched him carefully, as he paused his movements.Will paused, his mind forcing a tender memory forward. Regretfully, he remembered everything.





	1. I’ve Been Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this fic is a WIP, as well as the other fics I’ll be posting, but I wanted to go ahead and start posting work so that it shows I’ve been writing SOMETHING since this hiatus of mine. My apologies for the bombardment in the tags - I just want to finally start getting this stuff out here!   
> I hope y’all enjoy these new fics and I’ll be posting my other WIPs in the “Legends” masterfic list!   
> Thank y’all! <3

Will watched the familiar dark-haired alpha from across the room, seeing the boy glance back at him with narrowed eyes. Something about that should have left him uncomfortable, but it left him far more intrigued. He felt his heart flutter in his chest at the sight. His cheeks heated whenever those cold cyan eyes met his once more. There was no doubt in his mind that this alpha was the heir of the Gleeful pack, standing tall next to his sister, who would most likely co-lead the pack with him. They were inseparable, from what he’d heard of the duo. 

“Dipper’s been looking over at you a few times now.”

Will turned to see Pacifica smile at him. 

“Maybe he’s into alphas?” 

“An alpha like that? Into an alpha like me?” Will sighed. “I severely doubt it.” 

“You never know. It’s not really weird anymore, what with so many pack alphas taking alphas for mates nowadays.”

“They don’t stay together for long, though.” Will had heard plenty of pack alpha mates’ forced from the pack after a while - either when the head alpha grew tired of their mate or when dominance quickly became an issue. His alpha mother had been one of those unfortunate souls, taken back into the Cipher clan by a new generous alpha after his father had eventually been killed by an internal demand for change. 

Will had been made a candidate for heirdom upon his return - given, as a loose condition, that the current kind alpha’s omega did not bear any children. Will had been secretly hopeful she would, hoping the pressure of his horrid reputation would finally be removed, but the alpha had already promised Will the role regardless. Will, fearful of his parentage ruining his abilities to rule in the future, continuously denied the offer until their initial agreement was determined null. To clans outside of their pack, however, Will was addressed as the rightful bastard heir of the Cipher clan by the Cipher-Pines pack alpha himself - despite Will’s protests. 

He turned back to the alpha across the room, his lips pursing when the alpha had suddenly disappeared. He glanced around before he could smell it - pack alpha.

“Can I help you?” 

Will nearly jumped out of his skin when the dark-haired alpha stood next to him, eyes narrowed. He was gorgeous this close, his eyes seeming to glow in the close proximity - it left his heart hammering in his chest, a familiar warmth at the alpha’s presence leaving him breathless. Will immediately backed into Pacifica, the female beta’s eyes humorously wide. 

“N-No. Gleeful heir, sir.” Will gulped, watching the heir look at him suspiciously. He stiffened, his scent betraying his anxiety as he leaned into the female beta with a clenched jaw. 

“What’s your name?” The alpha spat. 

“Will Cipher.” 

“Of the Cipher clan?” 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Will watched the alpha look him up and down, eyes judgmental and critical as they met his once more. Will felt sickly naked, as if every secret and wrongdoing were suddenly made obvious to everyone in the room - not that said rumors weren’t already running rampant. 

It made his stomach churn. 

“You’re the Cipher bastard heir, aren’t you?” It was the first time the alpha had smiled, but it was malicious, mocking. It made Will feel even worse.

“Y-Yes, I am.” Will leaned against Pacifica more. She only bumped him slightly, reassuring him that she was still there. There was no leaving, not when an heir of the Gleeful clan addressed you directly. He would be stuck, mocked for as long as the other alpha so wished. He already wanted to go home and hide. 

“I can tell.” The alpha scoffed, watching Will break eye contact to look at the ground pitifully. “Why are you here?” 

“I...was told to attend.” Will avoided eye contact then, his head already throbbing with a slow-coming headache. 

“Oh? And by who?” 

“I-I...I was sent by my pack alpha, sir.” 

“Well.” The heir hummed. “I guess I can allow a bastard heir like you to stay for the remainder of the night.” 

“Thank you.” Will bowed his head slightly in submission as the other walked by him. 

Pacifica frowned, reaching up to pat his back comfortingly.

“Geez, I’m sorry Will.” 

“It’s fine.” Will sniffled, cursing himself for starting to cry. He lifted his hand and wiped his face, the stress of the moment finally forcing him to cry as he immediately made his way outside through the crowd of people. 

He whimpered as he and Pacifica crawled to the side of the house through bushes, allowing him to sob the stress out of his system. Pacifica ribbed his back soothingly, having come to understand his unusual anxiety despite their recent friendship. 

“Don’t pay that jerk any attention, Willy. The Cipher pack doesn’t even work with the Gleefuls often, anyway.” 

Will sniffled nodding his head as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. 

“Besides, if you ever accept being an heir to the clan, you’ll have a mate far nicer than him. I hope he’s stuck with some stuck-up omega as his mate.”

Will shook his head with a small smile as Pacifica stuck her tongue out.

“I mean really! Who does he think he is? Those Gleefuls have always been known for following tradition - as horrific as it is. You saw he didn’t even acknowledge me? Because I’m a beta?” 

Will smiled sympathetically at her. While his situation was bad, hers was worse. He’d felt for the female beta, knowing other packs paid little attention to the betas in the clans. While Pacifica had been accepted, mainly due to their leadership, other clans were far less accepting, but progress had been made. 

Slowly.

Will wiped his face dry, smiling softly as Pacifica gave him a small smile.

“Hey, really, you’re going to be fine. You know Bud will let you rule and he’ll let you have any mate you ask for.” 

“I know.” Will sighed. “I just wish - it wasn’t so difficult.” 

“And what’s so difficult for you, bastard heir?” 

Will and Pacifica jumped, immediately turning themselves to face the intruders. The male heir stood proudly, and beside him stood the female heir, leaving them a force to be reckoned with. Will immediately crouched, taking a submissive position as Pacifica did the same. He didn’t meet the male alpha’s eyes, glancing occasionally at the female alphas. She looked just like her brother, with stark blue eyes and the same dark hair. 

“Well? I asked you a question.” The male heir snapped. 

“N-Nothing.”

“That’s a lie.” The female snickered. “They were talking about mates.” 

“Mates? Are you looking for a mate, bastard heir?”

“No, sir.” Will swallowed thickly. He glanced at Pacifica, who gave him a grimaced look back. 

They should have left when they had the chance. But why had the twins followed them out here? There had been a building full of other clans before them - some even potential mates for the Gleeful heirs. Will didn’t know why they’d waste their time following them out. 

“You’re not looking for a mate? That’s awfully strange. I thought all heirs looked for mates. Unless you’re as defective as your parentage.” The male heir sneered, watching Will cringe. 

“Hey, cut it out!” Pacifica snapped. 

Cold eyes turned to Pacifica, their eyes narrowed into slits as the heirs slowly began growling.

“A beta? Talking back to an alpha?” 

“Paz.” Will whispered quietly, giving her a panicked look. “Stop.” 

“No, this is ridiculous. You’re just as much an heir as they are, bastard child or not.” Pacifica growled. 

“You’re lucky we don’t have you hung for treason, beta.” The male alpha hissed. 

“No, please.” Will immediately jumped in. He watched the male heir look to him then, a sudden interest peaking in the heir’s eyes. He didn’t like that one bit. “Please, forgive her.”

“And what would be in it for me?” The male’s time was suddenly maliciously playful. The female heir’s interest seemed to be sparked as well, with both heirs looking at Will. 

“I-I don’t - what do you want?” 

The male heir smirked, walking forward to look Will over. 

“You never approached my sister or me to offer yourself as either of our mates.” The male heir watched him curiously. “Why is that?”

Was that what this had been about? Because he’d been the only heir that hadn’t asked for the heirs’ hands? He could see Pacifica give him a curious glance then. 

“I...did not think you would want me to, sir.” Will watched the male heir narrow his eyes. “I’m a bastard heir.” 

“It is expected of every clan heir - bastard or not. You may choose myself to propose yourself to, however. Then I decide who I will allow into the next round. That is how this works.”

“U-Um...” Will glanced at Pacifica, her eyes watching him carefully before he looked at the male nervously. “Gleeful Heir...Dipper. I...propose myself as...a potential mate for your hand. In marriage?”

“And your offering?”

Will had wondered what the money had been for. He silently cursed Bud, knowing the man probably had something to do with this. 

“It was accounted for, brother dearest.” 

“Interesting. So you brought the offering, but didn’t propose to me? How awfully backwards.” The male sneered. “I’ll accept it for now, however.” 

Pacifica watched both heirs turn to her.

“As for you - you’d best be watching your mouth around alpha heirs. We’ll spare you this once.” The female alpha seemed to watch her for a moment longer, something of interest in her eye before she smirked and turned away. The male heir did the same, turning to make their way back into the building, leaving the two Cipher clan members behind.

Will released a deep breath. 

“What does he mean by accepting it?” Pacifica turned to Will, watching the alpha shake his head.

“I have no idea. I don’t think I’ll be making it to the next round regardless.” Will clutched his chest. “And as much as I’d rather not, we’d best go back inside and see what these apparent results will be.” 

Pacifica looked uncomfortable, but they both had a hunch.

Will had known he’d go onto the next round. Those twins wouldn’t let him walk freely. 

And, much to his dismay, it was true.

“William Cipher, hier of the Cipher clan, you have made it to the next round.” An older alpha had stated aloud after calling other names out that were far more well known and far more likely to be the heirs’ mates. 

Will thought he was going to faint. 

He’d seen him then - that smug alpha, looking directly at him when his name had been called. He narrowed his eyes back at the alpha heir. 

“Isn’t it strange, though, how he knew you hadn’t proposed to him?” Pacifica kicked a rock on their walk home, watching Will’s fate slowly sink into him. “And besides, why is he so interested in an alpha mate, anyway? There were omega heirs there too and there weren’t even that many called for the next round.” 

“I don’t know.” Will swallowed, just hoping to go home and lay down. He was overwhelmed, from both the seeming ambush by the twins and the apparent fate he’d have to undergo as a sick joke by the male heir. 

Silence rested between them as the lights of their own small city greeted them home. He could see wolf pups still playing in the backyards of houses. 

“I’m sorry.” Pacifica whispered. 

“It’s alright. I think this had been planned.” Will watched Bud approach them, his smile wide as he held his large arms out. 

“I hear you made it to the next round, William!” 

“Alpha, you didn’t tell me it was a mating ritual.” Will watched the man laugh loudly, his barrel chest seeming even larger than it already was. 

“Now, now, Will! You wouldn’t have gone if I had told you that!” 

“But to the Gleeful clan?” Will grimaced. “Alpha, there’s no way I can do that. Especially with an alpha heir like - like Dipper Gleeful.”

“Oh, he’s not that bad! I saw him when he was just a mere pup!” Bud smiled wide, clapping Will on the back. “And apparently he remembers you, too!” 

“What do you mean?” Pacifica watched Bud grin at her, wrapping his arm around her as well. 

“Those two had met when they were younger. Couldn’t get enough of each other!”

“I don’t think that was him.” Will whined. “I thought it was a pup from a different clan.” 

“Not at all! It was little Dipper Gleeful from the Gleeful clan! Y’all were inseparable!” 

Will grimaced. He’d remembered Dipper when he’s gone by Mason, then. The pup hadn’t...smelled like an alpha back then. Maybe his own memory wasn’t as accurate. 

“How did you know?” Pacifica watched as Bud hummed. 

“Why, from the male heir himself! He called me directly while y’all were coming home.” 

Will and Pacifica stopped in their tracks then, their eyes wide as they turned to each other, and then up to Bud.

“He did what?” Pacifica squeaked. 

“He’s very interested in you, Will. He even said he’d wondered where you’d gone all these years.” Bud clapped Will on the back once more, watching Will stumble forward in pure shock. “Looks like you might be making it to the end there, Willy!” 

“I’m going to be sick.” Will whimpered, clutching his stomach. 

“Now, don’t let your nerves get to you! This is a shoe in for you, especially with you being the only heir of the Cipher clan! You can finally unite these two clans together after all these years!” 

Will felt nauseous. He’d really rather hide under a rock now more than ever. 

“Now, go shake off those nerves and get ready for your big day tomorrow!” 

“Y-Yes, alpha.” Will replied weakly as he slowly made his way back home.

Pacifica watched him apologetically, turning to Bud who seemed to always remain in good spirits. 

“Alpha, are you sure about this?” 

“While I know that Gleeful clan is surely no-good, I know their male heir has a genuine interest in our Willy.” Bud looked at Pacifica, his smile wide. “And he can be the only one who can fix his father’s past mistakes. Bastard child or not, Willy has to accept his role as heir of this clan, and I have a feeling that Gleeful heir is going to be the one to push him into growing up a little.” 

“Of all clans though, why does it have to be the Gleeful clan?” Pacifica whined. “They’re just so...”

“Oh, I know, Pazzy.” Bud slapped his hands onto his hips. “But Willy’s father did them wrong in the past and it’s his duty now to own up those mistakes and fix them. Besides, I believe in Willy. I think that heir is going to ultimately help him forgive his past and make him the alpha he was always meant to be.” 

Pacifica grimaced when Bud clapped her back, chuckling loudly before he made his own way back home. She watched him leave before sighing. 

She hoped her alpha was right.


	2. Make A Believer Out Of Me

Will stood among other alphas and omegas, some sneering at each other, some less than interested being there, but everyone stared at him. No one had understood why the bastard heir had been invited to continue for the alpha heir’s hand, leading Will to be very ostracized in the room as he busied himself planning his way out of this situation. He didn’t want to deal with Dipper Gleeful, or his sister, and he most certainly didn’t want to deal with all of the other alphas and omegas in the room. 

He’d rather be home, with Pacifica, roaming the woods and planning for Gideon’s return home from his trip visiting his family’s distant clan. Instead, he was here, called into another room to sit in front of the male heir himself. 

“Why am I here?” Will wanted that to sound more annoyed, but it came off as shaky as the heir before him smirked. 

“Because I find you interesting. Isn’t it obvious?”

“I’m not that interesting.” Will watched cold blue eyes study him, filling him with dread. “I’m a bastard heir - that’s it. That’s all there is to know about me.” 

“I beg to differ.” The heir hummed. “Tea?” 

The heir gestures to the layout between them, with Will glancing at the heir’s hand of golden and silver rings. He shook his head.

“I’d rather not.”

“Come now, you won’t be feisty through this entire process will you?” 

“Entire process?” Will repeated in disbelief. “This is ending today, isn’t it?”

“Did Bud not tell you that I intend for you to go through the entire process?” The heir looked amused. “Oh, or did I forget to mention that to him?” 

“This isn’t a game.” Will hissed quietly. “If this continues, we’ll both be forced to mate. Do you know what happens to alpha-alpha couples?”

“Whoever said this would be an alpha-alpha couple?” 

“What are you talking about? I’m certainly not an omega.” Will watched the other shake his head. 

“Oh dear, you really don’t remember, do you?” The heir tilted his head in amusement. “Bastard heir, we used to meet regularly when we were pups? Do you remember?”

“I’m not the alpha you think I am. The pup I was friends with was an omega.” Will watched the heir grin. 

“Well, I am just the same.” 

“You’re an alpha.” 

“No, on suppressants, I am an alpha.” The heir watched Will’s jaw drop. His grin was wide, dangerous. “That look is horrendous on you, bastard heir.” 

“You’re an omega?” Will squeaked. 

“I couldn’t have everyone spreading rumors that I was a measly omega who could be taken by just anyone. Surely you know what rumors can do to someone’s reputation.” 

Will cringed. 

“Why are you telling me this, then? How do you trust I wouldn’t say something?” 

“Well, firstly, who would listen to a bastard heir?” The heir shrugged. “Not that you would do such a thing anyway, but I just wanted you to have a little faith in me. I’m not the cruel Gleeful clan heir your clan seems to think of me.”

“Last night’s memory begs to differ.” 

“Well, I can’t have a beta talking to me in that tone of voice.” The heir smirked. “That’s meant for my alpha now, isn’t it?”

“Why me?” Will repeated. 

“You disappeared for years without a single word to me. You had made a promise to marry me one day and then suddenly you up and vanished. I had to hear through the grape vine that you’d been made a lone wolf, but by the time this had happened, you’d long since left these woods.” The heir looked somewhat annoyed by this, busying himself by pouring tea into one of the China tea cups before him. “But now you’re back. I was glad to hear the Cipher clan finally decided to get its business in order.” 

“A promise to marry you.” Will repeated solemnly. 

“You remember, don’t you?” The heir had watched him carefully, as he paused his movements. 

“I...I thought you would have forgotten about me.” Will looked down at the steam wafting off the cups. “I’m a...well, the bastard heir of these woods. You saw what happened when - people found out.”

“Your father was the bastard, not you.” The heir sighed. “I’ve been harsh, taking my anger out on you, but I was - upset. For years, I waited for you to finally come home.” 

Silence rested between them, an awkward tension rising in Will as a strange vulnerability remained between them. Time felt like it was dragging as he awaited for the other to say something in the absence of his own words. His mind reeled, his heart clawing at his ribcage as panic bubbled in his chest. 

“I don’t...I don’t think this is a good idea.” Will glanced up at the other, seeing those cyan eyes suddenly become guarded. 

“What are you saying?” 

“This - being involved with me. I’m not - I’m not who you think I am. I’m not an heir, much less someone who could handle...all of this.”

The heir narrowed his eyes. 

“All of this?” The heir hissed, emphasizing the last word with a venomous growl. “Well, I most certainly didn’t choose to fall for you, now did I? But here we are, aren’t we?”

“This wasn’t the way to do this.” Will stood. “This - we should have met on different terms. You don’t know me, and I most certainly don’t know you. We’ve changed - I’ve changed. I’m not the pup you fell in love with.” 

Cold eyes watched him walk to the door of the room, before turning to see the heir facing the other way. Anger radiated off the other’s scent, a horribly bitter smell that made something weigh in the alpha’s gut. 

“Always running with your tail between your legs, aren’t you bastard heir?” The heir snarled quietly. 

“I...I’m sorry.” Will whispered quietly before slipping out the door. He heard a loud crash behind the door behind him, tending slightly before he walked forward, watching wide eyes look from the sound of growls behind him and himself. 

He dismissed himself, quickly making his way back to his own village with the weight in his gut getting worse. Bud stood at the entrance, his wide smile quickly fading into one of curiosity as Will refused to meet his eyes. 

“Willy, what’s wrong?”

“It didn’t work out.” 

“You didn’t make it to the second round? What happened, boy?”

“I’m just - I’m not ready for this. I’m not ready to mate. I’m not ready to be the leader of this pack.” Will growled when he felt Bud put his arm on his shoulder, immediately side-stepping the alpha. “Just leave me alone.” 

“Willy, what happened? That heir surely liked you.” Bud watched Will grit his teeth. 

“He did. I didn’t like him back. I - I’m not the pup he thinks I am.” 

Bud stared at him seriously then, his frown that very rare disappointing downturn. 

“Willy, what did you do, boy?”

Will glanced at him then, his frown a grimace as the alpha took his commanding tone. Will could smell the disappointment in the alpha’s scent, leaving that weight in his gut to feel even worse. 

“I...I told him no.” 

Bud sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Will slouched. 

“Golly, I don’t even know what to do with you right now.” Bud looked away, his eyes studying the forest behind Will in thought. “Well, I’m going to have to contact the Gleeful clan, then.” 

Will kept his eyes to the ground submissively. 

“I want you to write a formal apology to that heir so we can at least smooth out relations with them. This could cause issues for us down the road.” 

Will’s thoughts went to his father - the coward. He’d done a similarly cowardly thing - and it led to the Cipher clan being in jeopardy once again. He’d told himself he’d never be as horrid as his father was, but here he was, already breaking the hearts of a potential mate and ruining the clan’s future of success. Why had he acted so poorly? Had he just been overwhelmed? Had he been scared? 

He didn’t think he’d ever see that pup again. 

He most certainly didn’t think that pup would grow up to be the heir of the very clan the Cipher clan had a strained relationship with, nor did he expect to have done the same mistake his father had done - ruined relations with that same clan. 

He’d been scared. 

“Get to it, Will. We need to give them that letter as soon as possible.” 

“Yes, alpha.” Will left quickly, avoiding eye contact with the alpha as he made his way back home. He shut the door behind him, his lips pressed tightly. 

He knew Pacifica would be coming to visit him soon to ask of what had happened, but not even he could put together the mistake he’d made. It had happened so quickly, and he’d acted on pure instinct. 

And now here he was.


	3. Oh, I Wish I Didn’t Love You, But I Do

Bud made him walk the letter to the clan ground himself. Will knew it was deserved, but the overbearing weight in his gut that seemed to grow only heavier with each step made the walk far more uncomfortable than the days past. Even the letter in his hand - amazingly not drenched in the sweat that felt like it was pooling between his fingers - felt heavy. 

He found himself standing at the gates entrance of the Gleeful clan grounds, its golden bars glistening in the midday sunlight. He wondered if he’d even be allowed in. 

A guard walked forward, shadowed eyes examining him carefully before a low, gruff voice broke the silence between them. 

“What is your business?” 

“I’m...here to speak with the Gleeful heir.”

“About?”

“A...proper proposal.” Will silently hoped the guard would turn him away, stating he needed official paperwork to even speak with the male “alpha”. The guard looked him over before cold eyes stared at the letter in Will’s hand. 

After several tense beats of silence, the gate opened. 

Will felt weak then. The image of Dipper’s anger flashed in his mind and he wondered if the heir would even hear his proposal. 

It took Will all night to decide what he was going to say. 

When he’d returned home, following Bud’s disappointment, he knew he had to do something. He surely wasn’t ready to be a mate, much less a leader, but the doom of repeating his father’s mistakes had finally outweighed his fears. He’d taken to writing the letter to the Gleeful heir, including both an apology and a proper proposal. A genuine question for the heir’s hand in marriage. 

Will hadn’t lied when he’d told Dipper he wasn’t the same alpha he’d apparently fallen in love with all those years ago. Being a lone wolf for so long had changed his belief in packs - and the impact of mating. After all, the mating bond did little to prevent his father from leaving his mother and him to the consequences of his own wicked decisions. 

The guard gestures for him to follow, and with each step Will felt more anxiety claw at his gut. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea, after all. He wasn’t ready to be a mate, much less a mate to an omega he hadn’t spoken to in years. Of course he’d been in love with the boy before, but things were different then. He was different. 

Even Dipper had changed - that softness replaced with a strange maliciousness that had never once surfaced when they were pups. Will wondered which was the truth then - with the conflicting actions of sneering and scowls in person, but hopeful inquisition from his pack alpha, it left Will with emotional whiplash. He didn’t understand Dipper and he knew the omega would surely find difficulties, eventually, in understanding him. Did Dipper understand the repercussions of mating with him? A previous lone wolf, a bastard heir of a clan that had taken in strays, the son of a deceiving and wicked man who had fallen by his own hands? 

Will inhaled and exhaled quickly, catching the guard’s eye for just a moment before they continued. 

In his time being alone with only his mother in the woods, Will had learned to trust no one and to feel nothing for anyone but his own blood. He didn’t have time to dwell on past emotions - or past loves. If he were honest, there were times he thought of the omega in passing, but they were brief and he’d deemed those moments useless dreams. His responsibility was to act as “pack” alpha to his mother, caring for her. Upon being accepted into a clan, he’d released himself from those duties and reserved himself to slipping through the cracks - living a normal, quiet life. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. 

The guard had led him to a large door, as elaborately decorated as the front gate, before knocking on the heavy wood. 

“Sire?” 

“Come in.” Will heard Dipper’s voice answer. 

The guard opened the door fully, revealing the omega seated at a large desk, papers stacked neatly across dark wood and maps hung behind the standing omega. The omega’s eyes immediately met Will’s before the boy’s face had shifted into that of anger. 

“Get out.” 

A part of Will genuinely wanted to, but something in him - that pack alpha part of him that knew he had to do what was right, forced him to talk forward. 

“Please just hear me out, Gleeful heir.” Will spoke evenly, amazed that his nerves didn’t make his voice shaky. 

“And why should I?” Dipper growled viciously. “After what you pulled yesterday, why would I ever do you a favor, bastard heir?” 

“Because you love me.” Will stated bluntly, watching Dipper’s anger waiver slightly. The omega’s eyebrows furrowed before he stood straighter, narrowing his eyes at the alpha as he clenched his jaw. 

One nod to the guard and Will was suddenly left alone, subject to whatever the Gleeful heir wanted. The boy could kill him and Will wouldn’t be able to do a single thing about it - he was at his mercy. 

“Love doesn’t heal all, William.” Dipper’s voice dropped with venom, leaving Will to cringe slightly. “What do you want?” 

“My behavior yesterday was - cowardly.” Will broke eye contact with the omega to glance around at the tidiness of the room. It helped settle his nerves only slightly. “I came to apologize.”

“Fine. Now go.” 

Will sighed and turned back to the heir, watching the omega turn back to his paperwork - a dismissal. 

An opportunity to leave. To be a coward again. 

It was a test. 

“Mason Gleeful.” 

Icy blue eyes met his. 

“I formally ask for your hand in marriage.” Will watched Dipper’s eyes narrow. “I want a second chance to earn your hand.” 

“You’re too late.” Dipper’s eyes leave his again as the omega files through papers. “I’ve chosen a mate.” 

“Then I want a proper fight for your hand.” Will states evenly, watching the omega sigh. 

“Just leave, William.” Dipper eyes the letter in Will’s hand before meeting his. “We both know you’re not suited for this, nor do you actually return my feelings. I don’t have the time or patience to await for your next attempt to run.” 

Will swallowed thickly. He knew this wouldn’t be easy. 

“You’re right, in that I don’t return your feelings.” Will watched the omega’s mouth twist downward slightly. “But if I’ve loved you before, then I can surely fall for you again, and I want to be given the opportunity to show you that I’ll love you more than any other mate that will try to come along.” 

“Why would you waste your time?” 

“Because I don’t want to run anymore.” Will felt a weight lift suddenly, a strange freedom from those words spoken aloud. 

The heir stared at him for a long moment, for what truly felt like forever, before the boy sighed. 

“Tomorrow morning.” 

Will felt his whole body relax. 

“Don’t make me regret this.” Dipper added, his voice filled with mistrust as Will nodded. 

“Tomorrow morning.” Will repeated softly before walking forward. He gently placed the letter on the heir’s desk. Dipper watched him quietly as he turned and slowly made his way out of the Gleeful grounds. 

Will knew the dread would come soon.


End file.
